1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for towels, blankets or similar items and, in particular, to a plastic tube holder which maintains a towel or blanket securely attached to a chair, such as a beach chair, and prevents the towel or blanket from slipping down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior art relative to holding devices which will securely hold an item to an object and will prevent the item from slipping down.
Experience has taught us that in the course of hanging or placing an item on an object, one is frequently faced with the problem of the item slipping down or falling off the object. Such is the situation when placing a towel or blanket on a beach chair or the like to shield one's body from the chair. The towel or blanket is constantly slipping down and defeating its purpose by allowing the body to be in contact with the chair. Similar situations exist when hanging or placing blankets, clothes, curtains, sheets of material or other hanging items on a support. Thus, there is a need of a simple device which will securely hold an item to an object.
Applicant is unaware of any simple holding device which will securely hold an item to an object such as a towel or blanket to a beach chair to prevent it from slipping down.